Silly Story: The Big Race
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly Story #21: Snap is trying to compete in a race, but everything starts to go wrong! Then the group meet trouble from Skwarl and Rudy Clone Clone...


_(Another silly story! See our profile for information on what a silly story is and how to write one. Flareonwolf's parts are bolded and Racingwolf's are not.)_

* * *

Rudy, Penny, and Snap were preparing for a big race car race around ChalkZone city. Nearly everyone in the city came out to watch, and Bob Clone had even painted several huge signs in honor of the event. Everyone was excited, but just as the race was about to start, Snap realized that his car

**was actually a mass of marshmallow, and he panicked, shouting frantically to his passenger that he could not win a race with a car of puffy sugar. After his curt outburst, he turned to the seat beside him, noticing Skrawl Clone with his finger and thumb on both hands touching the opposite finger and thumb, as if he were framing something in the distance. One eye was closed and his tongue poked from his large mouth, and he brightened up, advising that Snap be positive thinking. Snap felt all of a sudden better, and the race began! He and Skrawl Clone raced against another opponent, who turned out to be none other than Rudy Clone and Rudy Clone Clone. The latter grinned maniacally and Snap recoiled, focusing back on the road and powering on. They came to a hill, which Snap efficiently**

began driving over…or at least he was, until his car slightly hit a boulder, and was sent wildly spinning off course! All the onlookers gasped as Snap's car spun off the track and then crashed into a giant pickle. In the stands, French Bob cheered. As soon as Snap got out of the car, he realized that it was too damaged to race with, and Rudy couldn't draw him another one, since he was in the race. After the race was over, Rudy and Penny were disappointed to learn that the winner was…Rudy Clone. "He probably cheated," Snap muttered as he walked over to him. "Well, at least that was only the practice race," Penny shrugged. However, Rudy was sad that Snap couldn't race because he

**slightly fractured his arm, thus making it only slightly disappointing. But the slightest bit of disappointment meant his blue friend was unable to participate in the race, so Rudy would have to race for him. He knew what disappointing arms were like, and had a great deal of empathy for him. "I'll win it for you," Rudy confirmed, and patted Snap's arm reassuringly. Awkwardly it was his disappointing arm, and Rudy had to apologise after. Like Richard always does. 'Cause he's annoying. As Snap watched Rudy get into the car, he had a strange feeling about marshmallows... He thought this was because**

a few months ago, Penny had conducted a marshmallow experiment in ChalkZone, which had ended with a gigantic island of marshmallows a few miles out into the Wait n' Sea. But all that was in the past. They had to move on! Grabbing some backpacks, the trio

**filled them with shreds of straw from the woven baskets in hot air balloons, and strapped them on. Rudy yelled, "WE SHOULD GO SKYDIVING!" and the other two stared at him, confused. Penny decided to speak. "Rudy, we _are _skydiving," she explained. Suddenly they were in a jet that was clearly made of mashed almonds. "What else do you think these backpacks are for?" Rudy shrugged. "Well, I dunno. A...a hiking trip or something?" Snap frowned, a little confused. "Whose idea was it to get these anyway?" Suddenly Professor Pumplestickle played, and French Bob leapt from the cockpit**

and floated down from the sky by dozens of gray helium balloons, that, while not strong enough to lift him, were enough to slow him down. "Parachutes are unoriginal!" he cried as he neared the ground, "and so are bright colors!" Rudy and friends were worried at first, but then they realized it was taking French Bob a _long_ time to float down, so they simply shrugged and went about their business. Walking away from the area, they soon happened upon

**three eggs. Somehow it felt familiar, but they weren't sure how. "So what happened to French Bob?" Skrawl Clone asked them, and Snap gave a thoughtful noise and replied, "I think he went to France." Meanwhile, in France, French Bob was marching down the street to his theme song, stealing ice creams from small French children and swiping French fries from The Striped Breadstick. He came to the Eifel Tower and exploded into bags of yellow and green confetti, which**

rained down on Snap's head, causing him to give an annoyed look at Skrawl Clone, who happily waved back at him. "Come on, Snap!" Rudy said, trying to cheer him up, "Celebrate with us!" However, when Snap just folded his arms and looked annoyed-ly (because that should be a word) at Snap Clone, who was in the process of devouring an entire cake, Rudy realized that he was still angry about not being able to participate in the final race. Wanting to help Snap, Rudy decided

**to drill a hole in the wall. "Will this be big enough?" he asked, and Snap shook his head. "I need you to do it with your nose." So Rudy took his advice and pulled on his earlobe, which had been attacked earlier by jellybean ants, and his nose began to turn. At this Snap recoiled. Rudy's nose didn't turn at the pull of an earlobe. It all seemed too strange... "Rudy, are you...?" Suddenly Rudy turned to him with red eyes and a mechanical smile. His head spun on his shoulders, and instantly Snap thought of Robot Rudy. "HAH-HAH-HAH," the robot laughed monotonously, nothing jovial about its tone. Out of nowhere, an oversized jellybean-potato-monster leapt in front of Snap, raising a knife in his hand. Snap was startled; this looked exactly like Skrawl, only...Skrawl didn't use knives (he wasn't mature enough). "Uhh...who are you?" Snap asked. The Skrawl-like monster laughed menacingly. "I am...SKWARL!" he boomed, as if Snap should recognise the name. "It sounds like you've mixed up the**

watermelons with celery." Rudy gasped, and looked down at all the fruit and vegetables he'd been sorting. His eyes filled with tears. "I tried, okay?" he cried, covering his face with his hands dramatically and turning away from her in sullen silence. Then suddenly he returned to normal and whirled back around to face them, then cheerily said, "You know what? We should go bowling!" Thinking that was a great idea, Snap and Penny agreed, and they all happily ran off to a bowling alley in the real world. Snap

**was sad when he learned that Rudy wasn't able to come, and Penny was off doing something else. So instead of going to the bowling alley, he walked off, in search of Penny. Along the way, nobody noticed that he was made of chalk. His mind drifted back to Skawrl, and how it was sure he had come across him some other time. However, he didn't think too much on it and followed Penny's tracks, which was a trail of a suspicious green substance in the shape of a footprint, and wound up at a park. He was about to call her name when he saw her rise...in the sky... He frowned and neared, shouting "Penny!" up to her and gasped when he realised what was happening. Penny was a kite! She was flattened and had string attached to her body, and was soaring in the air. "Penny, why are you a kite?" She appeared gleeful and replied, "Because it's fun, Snap! You should try it!" As she rippled in the wind, Snap**

accidentally let go of the kite string, causing Penny to blow away, higher up into the sky. "I told you being a kite was a bad idea!" Snap cried as he and Rudy ran after her, but it wasn't long before they crashed into a wall that had just appeared out of nowhere as if to spite them. Penny was blown further and further out of their reach. Dazed, Rudy and Snap

**were pushed into a fishing hole, and were suddenly sent spiralling to their senses again as the freezing water slapped them awake. They began to swim under the thick layer of ice coating the surface of the lake, aiming to surface and emerge from the water onto dry land. However, before they could, Skwarl appeared, laughing maniacally in a similar manner to French bob, and used his knife to shoot beams of water softener to alter the composition of the water. Snap and Rudy were suddenly locked in a bouncy, rubber jelly-like substance. They could see through it, and they gasped, using their supersonic hearing to hear a fish blinking. However, they realised this couldn't be possible, as fish didn't blink because they had no eyelids, and Snap was outraged. He broke free of the water softener and found the fish that blinked, using it to drill through the substance to get Rudy out. Once they were back on land,**

they began to take a leisurely stroll to a park with a lake, where they decided to go fishing. As Rudy began drawing supplies, Rudy Clone watched them from the bushes, his eyes narrowing. He saw the three get up and walk on further down the edge of the lake, and was about to follow him when Snap Clone broke his concentration. "Can I have some ice cream? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Rudy Clone whirled around, glaring furiously at him. "Leave me alone!" he cried, turning back to the lake scene. However, Rudy and his friends had gone, somehow managing to get completely out of sight while Rudy Clone had his back turned. "You made me lose them!" he cried, whacking Snap Clone over the head. However, this caused Snap Clone to glitch, and he immediately started laughing at Rudy Clone, talking about how pathetic he was to be in love with Penny. Rudy Clone randomly screamed in frustration, causing Glitch!Snap Clone to laugh at him more. Finally, Rudy Clone just couldn't take it, and he

**began to vibrate with a velocity that surprised even Rudy Clone Clone. RUDY CLONE HAD HAD ENOUGH OF RUDY CLONE CLONE BOSSING HIM AROUND! It was the end of that! No more would he stand for such absurdity! With a swift swing of his hand, Rudy Clone fired a fist at his nemesis, who, in the time of the swing, managed to Swapnote Toof Penny, go hang Snap Clone up over a swamp in a cage, and take a nap. Once this was done, he went to the basin and washed his face. He came back in time for Rudy Clone's punch, and recoiled when it hit him in the jaw. Rudy Clone Clone**

laughed evilly. "I'm not letting you get away this time," he growled, glaring at Snap as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a gun and held it out toward Snap, hoping that this time, the story would STAY mature, and his gun wouldn't turn into something harmless. However, before he could fire, Rudy Clone Clone

**yawned, stretched, and went for a jog. He watched a helicopter twirl around in pretty circles before it exploded because of an overload of Rudy Clone Clone's radiating maturity, and he returned, dusting off his shirt and coughing a little to clear his throat. Then he sneezed. Then Rudy Clone Clone was hit by Rudy Clone's bullet, which knocked the teeth out of him. He sprawled on the ground, and then glitched up-right again. "What?!" shouted Rudy Clone, baffled by the anti-sense. "How did you—" But before he could finish, he was suddenly drowning in a pit of reedy goo (with seats bobbing up around him), and he gasped for breath. Suddenly Penny Clone appeared to pull him free, wearing**

a top hat with an eggplant stapled to it. "Uh…what are you wearing?" Snap asked, giving the clone an odd look. However, before anyone could say anything more, a blizzard suddenly started out of nowhere. Snap ran over to Rudy, telling him to draw something to protect them from the snow, but when Rudy tried to draw an igloo, it turned into a ceiling fan. "What?" he yelled, the car alarms that followed barely audible in the blizzard. "Rudy!" Snap shouted, "Something's wrong with your chalk!" Rudy

**Clone exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Rudy asked, and Rudy Clone snatched his chalk and shoved it up his nose. Rudy yelled in protest and Rudy Clone took his hand away, exclaiming, "Draw!" Rudy was in no position to object, however, and began to swirl his head around in a circular motion. A red circle floated above them and continued to rise. "That was pathetic!" Rudy Clone yelled, and Rudy shrugged. "A balloon came into my head, so I drew it!" Rudy Clone growled and snatched the chalk from Rudy's nose, slipping it onto his own. "THIS is how it's done!" Skilfully, Rudy Clone**

grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting Penny's hair. "What are you doing?" she cried as soon as she noticed, turning around. Rudy Clone beamed back at her. "Now you're even MORE beautiful," he mused, though he'd hardly cut any of her hair. Suddenly Snap Clone appeared beside him, back to normal again. "I think…" Snap Clone began, "it would be a good time for you to draw me-" "NO!" Rudy Clone screamed in his face, "YOU AND ME ARE HAVING A CONFLICT!" Snap Clone just

**exploded with tears, breaking down in the midst of the super-intense conflict. Suddenly everybody began to blame Snap Clone, and all told him they had bias against him. He was disappointed to hear such news, but only kept crying, which earned him more growls and spoons. He balanced the spoons and modelled them after Penny Clone's black hair, and then gave one to Snap. Snap accepted it with a raised eyebrow. "Uhh...thanks?" he asked slowly, and suddenly, French Bob burst in through the door because they magically glitched slightly inside, and he demanded a black spoon. "Do you think they're original?" Snap Clone asked hopefully. "NO!" French Bob shouting, snatching them from his hand and trying with all his might to break them in two. Everybody stared at him as he tried, but**

suddenly the entire ground caved in and they all fell into a gigantic cavern. "Where are we?" Rudy Clone cried. "Somewhere unoriginal!" French Bob yelled. Rudy looked around, seeing a sign on the cave wall that said "Wormpoda." He looked around and located his two friends, running over to them. "How are we going to get out of here?" Rudy mused aloud, trying to draw something useful, though it only turned into a stack of five legos. He then realized that French Bob and most of the clones had wandered off, so they picked a random direction and started walking. Soon Rudy saw a sign that said, "The worms are getting here." No sooner had he finished reading it than hundreds of worms appeared from the cave tunnel, and Rudy

**drove a tank into them because he felt it was appropriate. The worm babies cried, and Rudy felt sorry for them, so he ran them over to put them out of their misery too. Snap was horrified until he realised...that was not Rudy! It was Rudy Clone Clone! He knew this as he brought out a knife attached to a gun, and threatened to shoot and stab him. Blood poured out of Snap at the thought of being wounded. Suddenly, French Bob came to the unintentional rescue and yelled, "BLOOD IS UNORIGINAL!" and shoved a cork made of staples and pocket lint (because that was original) into his non-existent wound, stopping the blood instantly. He then replaced Rudy Clone Clone's knife and gun with a cheese stick and a toilet brush, and told him to use them as weapons instead. Rudy Clone Clone was so mad that he spazzed out, fell of the tank and fractured his skull. Slightly.**

**THE END.**


End file.
